


The Alpha

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Alpha :: Beta :: Omega Trilogy [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: When everyone will mostly find their mate at the age of twenty, alpha Yixing waits for another five years until he finally meets his omega and experiences in being an outcast for being a freak. It’s not helping that his omega is not as submissive as he should be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1221808/

Warning: Smut scene, Knotting, Rimming

 

 

Zhang Yixing is his name. He is born as an alpha, who should be a proud and dominant creature, but his self esteem goes down the moment the kids on his school mock him for being a different one. What’s so wrong in being a different kind with them? Just because his name is not usual, his parents don’t look like the other adults, and he talks a different language, that doesn’t mean he is different.

He can’t even have a friend. He doesn’t remember the last time he plays along with other kids. Yixing is a loner and he stands rooted on his feet, watching the kids playing together like they are the bestest of the friends.

His status is alpha, but people don’t pay any respect to him.

His mama always tells him that when one day he finds his omega, nothing else should matter. As long as he has his omega in his arms, the only thing he needs to do is to make his omega happy and to keep him safe.

Yixing keeps that in his mind. He waits for that moment to come. He ignores the fact that no one likes his presence around them, he ignores it all.

When he reaches the age of twenty, Yixing is shaking in nervousness and excitement. He can smell so many different scents of alphas, betas, and omegas. They are all different from one another and he waits for that significant scent that will grab his attention and will make him weak on his knees.

Well, that’s what his mama told him though. That’s what he listens to the people around him say.

Most people meet their mate at the age of twenty because apparently, being twenty is the age of them considered as adults. Being twenty shows the significant changes in their body, as they are ready to mate and to breed and to build their own family. There are rarely stories about people finding their mate after twenty.

But, Zhang Yixing is the exception.

By the time his age is added and he is no longer twenty, he still hasn’t found his mate.

People mock him and make him an outcast. He is a freak, they say. He doesn’t have a mate and he is getting old as the day passes. He doesn’t have an omega and he is a weird alpha.

Yixing feels hurt. His chest hurts because people seem to never want to see it from his point of view. People never want to understand him better. People never want to think from his side. People never want to see that he is no different from them.

He is twenty one and he is a mate less alpha.

Zhang Yixing is his name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being an outcast is a usual thing for him, but getting left alone to live by himself is harder to accept. His papa and mama are tired of living at the city. They decide to move back to the outskirt to enjoy their old days. Yixing can’t follow them back as he has his job here in the city.

So, with a bye wave to his parents, Yixing watches them get onto the bus and the vehicle drives away.

He sighs.

He is twenty two and he is a mate less alpha.

Zhang Yixing is his name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He runs out of idea. He runs out of patience. And he runs out of time.

He can’t find his omega anywhere. There is no smell that could make him buckle down on his knees. Nothing.

And he is still being an outcast, too. People still laugh at him behind their hands.

So Yixing gives up. He gives the hope up of finding his own omega to coddle for the rest of his life. He won’t have a mate. See? Even destiny is playing so cruelly over him.

Yixing chuckles, the sound comes out hollow.

He is twenty three and he is a mate less alpha.

Zhang Yixing is his name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t care. No matter how many people walk pass him with a mate in their arms, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care enough to care.

So what if he suddenly gets a mate? Would he be happy? No. No fucking way.

He should just live his life, making sure that his parents are happy in their old days, and then go to work to feed himself in the big city. Nothing matters more than that.

Yes. He nods to himself. Yeah, that’s more like it. It’s better to live his life with no attachment on anything.

He is twenty four and he is a mate less alpha.

Zhang Yixing is his name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

People say he is the weirdest alpha in the whole universe. He smells weird, he is a weird born, and he is mate less. Complete. It’s complete. There is nothing that Yixing wants since he has everything in his life. Note the sarcasm.

He has a stable job (at least) to feed himself and to pass the day. It’s not like everyday is any different.

But- wait.

Today is different.

 

 

 

Yixing stops on his track when he smells the distinct scent of something sweet that makes his senses heighten up and awakens his arousal. It’s so sweet, so fucking sweet, and he has never smelt something like this before.

Could this be… his omega?

Spinning his head, Yixing tries to follow the direction of where the scent is coming from. He has waited for five years and has enough of being treated as an outcast by messed up people around him. He has enough of seeing his cousin and ‘friends’ being so fucking lovey dovey and cuddly with their mates.

His wait stops here, as soon as he finds his omega.

Except that, no, it does not stop right there.

Because his omega is making out with someone else. And that’s so fucked up.

He is twenty five and he finds himself a mate.

Zhang Yixing is his name.

 

 

 

The omega can sense him. He is sure. Yixing keeps his gaze locked onto the omega, who is now being pinned against the wall of the alley by some kind of poor alpha with faint scent. He doesn’t even know what to think or feel. His whole life is already fucked up and now that he finally finds his omega, it’s more fucked up.

The nameless omega opens his eyes (and Yixing thinks they are deep and beautiful with their brown color) and stares at Yixing, still with his mouth being devoured by someone else. The omega’s eyes widen in surprise and he twists his face away from the sucking lips.

“What’s wrong?” The filth alpha asks the omega, breathe ragger and the smell of his arousal is clear in the air. He follows the line of gaze of the omega and finds Yixing standing by the opening of the alley.

Sometimes, Yixing feels proud by his weird scent. People always mock him about it, but he knows deep down they are afraid of him. He doesn’t understand what’s with him, not even his parents do, but he has a distinct scent that is so strong and dominant and it makes people cower back.

The other alpha gulps and takes a step back from the frozen omega who is still staring at Yixing in awe.

Yixing keeps his face blank before he shakes his head in disappointment and spins on his heels to leave the two.

He finds his omega, so what? It’s not like they should be together. He has been a mate less alpha for his whole twenty five years of life. It doesn’t hurt to be the same for a few more years before he dies.

Yixing walks away, shoving his hands into his pockets while keeping his gaze straight. Sure, he doesn’t care but the scent he is emitting is enough to make people won’t want to walk near him. They are afraid he would get mad and snap their neck.

He barely hears the footsteps running after him and the next thing he knows, he has an armful of omega in his arms. The omega is short and small, his skin is white as the snow, and his scent if so fucking fantastic.

The omega stares up at him with him being taller and all, blinking his round and pretty eyes cutely.

“Alpha! I found you! Um no, you found me but whatever.” The omega says with a smile, his voice is as soft and sweet as honey.

Yixing puts his arms around the omega and pushes him away.

“Don’t touch me.” He says flatly, ignoring the omega and continuing to walk.

He knows the omega must be in shock from his response and it doesn’t even surprise him that the omega would stop in front of him with a shocked face.

“What did you just say?”

Yixing sighs. “I said don’t touch me. Now, get away. I have to go.”

The omega jabs his finger on his chest (and Yixing won’t admit that he stares at the pretty finger longer) and huffs.

“What are you? Why are you acting this way? I’m your omega and you are my alpha, right?”

Yixing shrugs. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

“Well, I’m telling you that we are mates!”

“Yay. Great.” Yixing mutters in disinterest before he walks pass him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He gets into his work place, which is a diner and he goes straight into the locker room to change into his uniform. His work day goes relatively the same, nothing different. He goes serving the customers with his heavy aura and then he gets changed out of his uniform when the end of the day comes.

Yixing walks back home in silent, hands deep in his pockets.

Someone is following after him. And from the smell of it, it’s the omega.

He sighs, stopping on his track.

“Come out.” He says. There are footsteps, before the blast of sweet scent enters his nostrils, and the omega stands in the line of his eyes.

Yixing tries his hard to not let his animal instinct takes over him. “What do you want?”

“We are mates, right?” The omega folds his arms in front of him, tapping one foot impatiently.

“Yes. So what?”

“Shouldn’t you rip my clothes and mate me and all?” The way he asks is so nonchalant as if he is talking about the weather and that makes Yixing’s anger snaps.

Yixing growls. “You want me to do that to you?”

The omega looks taken aback at his sudden change of demeanor but he nods his head. “Yeah. That’s what… people do… right?”

He takes a step back, however, when Yixing stalks towards him, his shoulder squared tensely. Yixing grabs his arm and starts to pull him into the direction of his house. The omega yelps, his scent is mixed with his lust and fear, but Yixing ignores him.

The door to his house is slammed close and Yixing traps the omega against the door. He breathes heavily, eyes narrowing in slits as he watches the omega fidgets in front of him. Such a pretty omega he has here. White and smooth skin, pretty eyes, cute lips.

Yixing lets his animal instinct takes over, just for this one time, as he pulls the omega towards his room and shoves him to his bed. He should have a better self resistance but he can’t even hold it in. The alpha in him insists to tell him to take the omega. It’s not even helping that the omega is lusting over him, judging from his scent.

“What’s your name?” Yixing asks, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throws it somewhere in the room.

The omega’s eyes trail along his naked abs, before muttering, “Joonmyeon.”

“The name’s Yixing if you want to scream for it.” The alpha says before he dips down to crash his mouth against the omega’s.

The submissive, or Joonmyeon, moans into his mouth, his pretty fingers from earlier clutch onto his arm. Yixing forcefully pulls the omega’s sweater out of him, slipping his hands into the other’s pants to palm his skin.

Joonmyeon’s breathing is ragged and he helps the alpha by lifting his hips to let the pants slide down. He spreads his legs to accommodate the dominant and Yixing growls because the omega is so beautiful. He could just screw him over and over again.

Their mouths collide harshly, teeth nipping and tongues tangling. Joonmyeon whimpers at the his roughness, but he likes it, seeing from the way his cock is curving up to his stomach. Yixing grabs the erection, running his hand up and down, and watching the way the omega is opening his mouth.

“Ah- alpha!” He whimpers, his scent gets stronger and his self lubrication is leaking out.

Yixing moves down to sniff his neck, dragging his blunt teeth over his chest and stopping to suck his pink nipple. Joonmyeon screams, arching his back to offer his chest more into his mouth. His hands grab onto the alpha’s hair to twist on his scalp.

The alpha breathes heavily. He reaches down to unbuckle his own pants and kicks them away, before he grabs onto the omega’s thighs to spread them open. Joonmyeon is staring at him through his tears filled eyes, waiting for him for his next move.

Yixing lifts the omega’s hips to his thighs, before he directs his hard cock towards the entrance. The push in is so tight and suffocating but very satisfying. He has never felt this kind of sensation before.

Joonmyeon’s mouth is opened wide in a silent scream. His eyes pop open and his fingers dig into the alpha’s forearms tightly.

Yixing huffs, grunting at the tightness. He grips onto the omega’s hips and starts to move them forward and backward on his cock. The wet drag is so fucking good and judging from the omega’s face, he likes this too.

“Alpha! Al- phaa!!” He chokes when Yixing bottoms up into him, grinding their crotch together. His eyes roll to the back of his skull. His scent turns sweeter and his head is spinning. He wants more, fuck.

“Oooh! Ah, ah, ah! Nggghh!!!” He is bounced on each thrust, his cock bobbing from each movement. His alpha’s cock is so huge and hard.

Yixing groans, fucking the omega deeper and rougher, following his instinct. He drops the omega back on the bed, propping himself with his palms flat against the bed, before he begins to jack hammer into the submissive.

Joonmyeon’s back is arched and he screams out in delight, his voice cracking in the middle. Yixing forms an arrogant smirk as he pounds his cock into the tight little hole belongs to his omega and oh, isn’t it so good to have that warm and wet walls squeezing his cock continuously?

The alpha grunts, feeling his end is nearing. He watches the omega writhing under him, all sweaty and a moaning mess, his sweet little cock twitching uncontrollably. He chuckles, wrapping a hand around it and the omega gasps, coming right away.

Yixing gives a few more thrusts into the omega before he comes into him, sighing in half relief because he makes sure to not put his knot into the submissive. It’s still throbbing and he will have to wait until it deflates. The omega pants under him, breathless as he delivers lazy pumps to finish his orgasm. As he finishes spilling himself, Yixing pulls out and stands up from the bed, walking away.

“Satisfied?”

The omega blinks the haze away from his eyes. “Huh?”

“You want me to fuck you. It’s done. You can just go now.”

“Wait- what are you talking about?” Joonmyeon lifts himself up on his elbows to stare at him. Yixing sends him a lazy stare.

“I fucked you real good that you can’t even think again? Is your brain really that fuzzy?” Yixing gives him a laugh.

Joonmyeon closes his legs as he stares at the alpha in disbelief. “I don’t... understand?”

Yixing wears back his boxers and stands towering over the omega. Joonmyeon meekly bends his head down.

“What is it that you want from me?” He asks with a bitter chuckle. He really doesn’t get the way the omega is thinking.

“I... Why didn’t you claim me?” Joonmyeon looks up with his eyes rounded and shining in question, making Yixing almost loses his cool.

“Because you wouldn’t want to be claimed by me.”

“I... I do!”

“You are going to regret it. No one wants to get involved with the freak.”

Joonmyeon blinks his eyes. “Freak?”

“Yeah, freak.” Yixing stands up, heading towards the bathroom, “Me.”

When he closes the bathroom door behind his back, he sighs and slides down on his bottom. Acting as a jerk is hard. He really can’t keep it up. Should he continue treating his omega like this? It’s not his character.

Yixing waits and he finally hears the sound of his front door closing. A bitter chuckle leaves his mouth. See? Even his omega doesn’t want to be around him.

He rubs his face with his palms. The moment he saw his omega, all that he wanted to do was to rip the stranger alpha into pieces and lather his scent all over the submissive. He wanted to show the world that finally, fucking finally, he found his mate.

But fate tricked him and he watched his omega making out with someone else who was not him. It simply showed how fucked up his destiny is.

He wonders where his life goes wrong. He doesn’t do anything bad. He doesn’t say bad things about other people. He loves his parents so much.

“I don’t know anymore.” He mutters, burying his face into his folded arms.

It hurts him to act like this to his omega but it hurts him more to find his mate flirting around. He really wants to claim him as his but he couldn’t risk his omega’s life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, Yixing finds himself trying his best to hold back from smelling his omega about his where being. He doesn’t have to try hard though, because he finds the omega is making out with another person.

Yixing grips his fists as he walks pass them, ignoring the piercing pain in his chest.

It also happens for the next few days. He always finds his omega flirting with each different male. What is the omega doing? Why would he do this?

Yixing has had enough of seeing it, feeling his chest being suffocated so he chooses another road to walk on. He would rather have a far walk rather than seeing his omega eating mouth of some stinky alphas and betas.

He is not lucky enough though because on Sunday morning, someone is knocking on his door with such urgency. Yixing stumbles over his foot, only wearing his boxers and sweatpants as he has just woken up from his sleep. As the door is opened, his omega is standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

Yixing barely understands what is going on but the omega pushes past him and enters his apartment like he owns the place.

“Why did you take so long?” He whines, tapping his foot impatiently.

“What are you doing here?” Yixing asks in disbelief. The omega glares at him.

“You don’t answer me.”

“Look, little omega-”

“Joonmyeon! My name is Joonmyeon!” He insists, stomping his foot down.

“Okay. Joonmyeon. What exactly are you doing here?”

“I’m visiting you, of course. You are avoiding me. Why?” He asks, tilting his head up to stare into the alpha’s eyes.

Yixing blinks, forgetting that he should be acting like a jerk. “I don’t avoid you?” It comes out more as a question and the omega scowls at his response.

“Yes, you do! You don’t walk through that road anymore! I can’t find you and it’s already two days!”

The alpha can’t even find the right word to reply to him. He opens his mouth to force anything, just anything, to come out as an answer but he stops when he sees the omega slipping into his kitchen and begins to rummage into the plastic bags he doesn’t even realized he has brought.

“Have you eaten?” Joonmyeon asks, pulling out some packages of frozen meat and other vegetables. Yixing gapes and he shakes his head like an idiot.

“Okay. Go sit.”

It’s… new. Having someone else, his omega in this case, to cook for him takes Yixing surprised. For his whole time, the only one cooking for him is his mama only.

Joonmyeon notices him still standing there like an idiot so he drags the alpha down to sit on the chair. Yixing obeys him without any word, still feeling shocked.

The omega grabs his white burnt-on-the-side apron and puts it on. Yixing watches the omega walks around his kitchen like he has been doing it for his whole life; taking the pan, opening the water tap, grabbing the cutting board, sharpening the knife. He can’t get over the fact that it’s HIS omega there. The one he has been waiting for his whole life, the one who he should have found from five years ago.

“What exactly… are you doing here?” He whispers out, unable to believe that this omega is cooking for him, rummaging into his almost empty fridge, and then glancing at him.

“What did you eat? You have nothing in your fridge!” Joonmyeon exclaims with a shriek.

Yixing flinches. “I… haven’t had the chance to do the groceries.”

Joonmyeon narrows his eyes at him. “I will check this later- on the second thought, no. I will just do the groceries myself.”

He then continues cooking; the knife hits the cutting board repeatedly as he slices onto the carrot. Yixing blinks his eyes.

What is happening here?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dishes laid on the table are not extravagant but it’s enough to satisfy his hungry stomach. Yixing carefully picks up his chopsticks and soon, his bowl is filled with a bit of every dish, courtesy of the omega. He gapes again, like an idiot, and the omega motions for him to start eating.

“How is it?” Joonmyeon asks with his eyes round expectantly as Yixing has taken a bite on what he had cooked.

The alpha nods his head, “It’s good.”

A pretty smile curls on the omega’s lips before he starts eating and shifts happily on his seat. Yixing almost chokes on his rice when the omega is smiling to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite Yixing’s refusal over the omega’s offer to wash the dishes, he is ushered into the bathroom to shower while Joonmyeon is washing the used plates and bowls and chopsticks. Yixing ponders over what’s going on right now. How come he could not utter a single word to the omega? It’s like he is being hypnotized. Well, not really; deep down, he knows how his inner wolf is howling in happiness upon being taken care of his omega.

The door is knocked and Yixing opens it, sticking his dripping head out of the door. Joonmyeon is standing there.

“I’ll be going out. See you later.”

“O-Oh. okay.” Yixing nods dumbly and the omega wipes the water drop from his eye before heading towards the front door.

He puts on his shirt and pants, rubbing his wet hair with the towel while heading towards the kitchen to drink some water. The kitchen is neat and there are some pots on the stove, the leftover food from earlier and a pot full of water for soup. The apron is hanging on top of the chair and the plates and bowls are being dried from the water.

It’s weird. Having someone else taking care of him and his house. It’s surprisingly good and calming.

The door is knocked again for the second time today and Yixing rushes over to open it.

“Did you forget anyth –”

“Expecting someone?” The guest greets him with a smirk.

“Baekhyun?”

The beta pushes past him and enters his place. Yixing internally groans because he doesn’t need to be treated like this twice a day in his own house.

“I haven’t heard from you for a while. How have you been?”

“You should have called me before you come.” Yixing sighs, rubbing his temple.

“So what? Are you hiding something from me? Do you – wait. I smell an omega here.” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him and Yixing glances away, avoiding his piercing gaze.

“Spill.”

“What?”

“Tell me who’s the omega or I’m going to search the whole place.” Baekhyun sends him an innocent smile.

Yixing groans. Screw Baekhyun and his noisy character.

“He is not here. You won’t find him.”

“Oh, so you admit there was someone here? Who was it?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“So I could congratulate him, of course! He finally got your wrapped in his fingers!”

Yixing sighs. “We are not mated.”

“What?”

“I didn’t claim him.”

“What? Are you crazy?” Baekhyun grabs his arms and shakes him. Yixing grunts.

“I think I’m crazy. You wouldn’t want to know what kind of omega he is.”

Baekhyun folds his arms in front of his chest. “Try me.”

“When I found him,” Yixing pauses, sighing, “he was making out with someone else. Then he told me that I should have fucked him and I did. After that I ignored him and just now, he came here, cooking me breakfast.”

“He was making out with someone else?”

“Yeah. When I ignored him, he was with different alphas and betas on each day.”

“What the fuck? You should tame him!” Baekhyun slams his hand down onto the couch. Yixing shakes his head.

“I don’t care. I won’t claim him. I won’t mate him.”

“You are crazy. You have been waiting for him for your whole life and now you are refusing him?”

“You know what I am, Baekhyun.”

“So what? Why do you still believe what people said back then?”

“I’m a freak, Baekhyun. I don’t know. Everything they say is true. I have a weird scent and I’m different from you guys.”

Baekhyun pinches his arm, making him yelps in pain. “What the hell?”

“You are admitting that you are a freak? Yixing, I thought you are better than this! You are a strong alpha and you have to claim your omega like you are supposed to do. You are going to tell him about this.”

“Baekhyun, I won’t do that. You have to understa –”

The door is knocked for the third time and Yixing groans. Baekhyun sends him a side look before he leaps to the door. The beta opens the door and Joonmyeon’s smile falls off his lips.

“I’m not getting the wrong place, right?” Joonmyeon mutters, taking a step back to take a look at the place number.

The beta smirks. “No. Yixing’s inside. So, you are his omega?”

Joonmyeon blinks. “Uh. Yes?”

“Cute.” The beta looks at him up and down, “Anyway, take a good care of him. I will see you soon. Yixing, I’ve got to go! Bye!”

The beta walks out and the door is closed after he pushes Joonmyeon inside. The omega stares confusedly.

Yixing finds him entering his place again, with groceries bags in his hands.

“Who’s that?” Joonmyeon asks, sniffing the beta’s scent all over the place.

The alpha rubs his face. “No one you should know.”

Joonmyeon narrows his eyes on him. He puts the groceries at the kitchen before he stalks back to where the alpha is sitting on the couch.

“Excuse you, I have the right to know who that was. Are you going to tell me or should I go after him and ask myself?”

Yixing says nothing and Joonmyeon huffs. He spins on his heels to walk, but the alpha grabs onto his wrist to stop him.

The simple touch sends jittering electricity through Joonmyeon’s body and he is left gasping because he feels himself leaking.

“What the…” Yixing trails off as he smells the sickeningly sweet scent emitting from the omega. Oh fuck. He is in heat.

Joonmyeon writhes, before he climbs onto the alpha’s lap to grind on him. Yixing grunts, his hands clasp down on the omega’s hips while the submissive is rubbing his wet pants against his crotch.

“Alpha, oh,” the inner omega is taking control over him and it’s only a matter of time before Yixing is also losing his control.

Joonmyeon reaches his little hands down to slip into the alpha’s sweatpants and he rubs the hardening cock up and down. Yixing groans when he feels the tender rubs along his shaft. His sanity is only a bit left and he really needs to hold onto it.

It doesn’t help though when Joonmyeon leaks more and gets so wet in his lap. That’s the last strike before Yixing pulls the omega’s hands out of his pants. He rips their clothes away, spinning the omega around, and bending him against the coffee table.

It’s leaking so much. The entrance is fluttering when Yixing brings his face closer to it. The omega is gasping and mewling, trying to lure him closer, and Yixing is seduced. He brings his tongue out to lick over the substance and the taste melts in his mouth. It’s so sweet and delicious.

He begins to lap his tongue all over it, sucking it out for more, and nipping along the twitching rim. Joonmyeon clutches onto the glass table, crying out loud.

Yixing stuffs his face against his ass, rimming him and spreading him open with his mouth. Joonmyeon screams, grinding down against his face.

The alpha leans back, guiding his cock to the wet hole to rub the head against the fluttering rim. Joonmyeon is sobbing, pleading for him, and Yixing wastes no time in pushing his swollen cock past the rim.

The both of them moan and Yixing takes a fast pace, lifting the omega’s hips to slam into him. Joonmyeon chokes, leaking more self lubricant as his fingers grip onto the table to balance himself. Thrust in and out, the wet sounds between their union is heard, and Yixing pushes his cock deep into the omega.

All rational things go out of his brain while his knot forms in him. Joonmyeon wails, feeling the knot locking them tightly before he comes spurting onto the floor. Yixing humps into him, no longer able to pull out before he sighs when he spills deep into the omega.

Their breathing is ragged and Yixing lifts the omega up to sit in his lap. His knot is not going to deflate anytime soon so he would have to keep the omega close to him.

Joonmyeon shifts on his lap, gasping for air.

“You knotted me.” He whispers softly. Yixing closes his eyes and sighs. “I did. Sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry?”

“Because you are – fuck!” He curses when the smell of heat comes again. Joonmyeon is already grinding on him, starting to lift himself up and down on his cock. Yixing can’t even stop himself from reaching his hands out to twist the omega’s perky nipples. They move again, with Joonmyeon fucking himself on the cock still lodged in him.

“Ah, ah, ahh –” The omega pants, bouncing on his cock and Yixing buries his face into the omega’s back. His thighs are sore from having to be tensed but he can’t help himself from seeking more into that delicious warmth his omega owns.

Joonmyeon’s scent is driving him crazy. He smells so sweet and alluring and seducing. His body is warm and his skin is soft, so smooth and tender. His nipples are soft and perky. His inner walls are tight and wet and so fucking warm.

“Oh, fuck,” the alpha hisses while bucking up. Joonmyeon throws his head back, moaning in pleasure and becoming like a melted chocolate from the heat.

Yixing clutches the omega with his arms, his jaws parted and hover over the submissive male’s stretched neck, ready to bite down and to claim. His eyes widen and he brings his arm up, biting down on it to prevent himself from doing a mistake.

The omega lets out a weak whimper while coming, releasing the tension. Yixing shudders and snuggles against the back of the omega’s head, knotting him fully before coming into him a strong shoot that leaves the both of them moaning softly.

 

 

 

 

“You didn’t claim me again.” Joonmyeon says with his hoarse voice.

Yixing shakes his head. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes softly, feeling tired of acting so arrogant and coy. That’s not his character.

“Why?” The omega asks silently.

It takes Yixing a full minute before he could utter an answer.

“I’m a freak. I’m different.”

Joonmyeon twists his back and neck, trying to stare at the alpha behind him. Yixing looks up and their eyes meet.

“What do you mean with that?”

Yixing says nothing and the omega sighs. “Let’s just wait until… your knot goes down.” Joonmyeon says and the alpha finds himself nodding to his words.

No one talks right after that and Yixing tries to will his embarrassment of having a naked omega on top of him and having his cock knotted inside of the very same male. Joonmyeon seems to notice his slight discomfort though because he rubs Yixing’s hands gently.

It takes quite a moment for the both of them to calm down and to clear the haze out of their mind. His knot deflates and Joonmyeon lifts himself up from him.

“So,” the omega says while he settles down to sit beside him on the couch.

Yixing wears back his boxers and covers the omega’s naked body with one of the ripped shirt.

“Uh, what?”

“You should tell me everything. About why you are acting this way. About what you mean with a freak. And about why you won’t claim me.”

Yixing tries coming up with a reason but he can’t even find one so he slumps down and sighs.

“Um. My name is Zhang Yixing. And I’m twenty five. And people don’t like me because they say I’m a freak. They say I’m different.”

“Why would they say that?” Joonmyeon scoots closer to him, reaching to hold onto his hand.

The alpha looks up and stares at him. “I’m not the same as you. I’m Chinese and I talk a different kind of language. I was born as an alpha and everyone could notice it, but as I grew older, I developed a weird scent.”

Joonmyeon leans closer to sniff on him. “You smell good though?”

That makes Yixing laughs. “Thank you. I wouldn’t wonder about it since it came from you but apparently, people don’t like it. Their dislike towards me grew when I hadn’t found a mate yet. I mean… that’s not everyone’s fault but they are troubled by it. They say I’m a weird alpha who hadn’t had a mate when I reached twenty. Five years pass until now and you can just imagine it yourself about how they see me.”

The omega says silent, staring at him for a while, before rubbing his thumb on his knuckles. Yixing shifts his gaze down on their hands.

“Is that why you are avoiding me and locking yourself?”

“Yes, technically.”

“I don’t mind though. I mean, you are cool. I don’t care how people think you are different.”

“But it’s –” Yixing’s words get cut off when he gets a kiss on his lips. Joonmyeon smiles teasingly at him.

“It’s good that you are different. That makes you special for me.” The omega smirks, before kissing him again. He crawls back onto the alpha’s lap and Yixing softens, immediately clutching a firm grip on his hips and responding to his kiss.

“But,” Joonmyeon mutters against his mouth, “what do you mean with regretting at being claimed?”

Yixing shrugs. “Who won’t regret of being taken and claimed by a freak?”

“Me.” Joonmyeon says before he crashes their mouths together. “I want you to claim me, alpha. Please. Make me yours.”

“I don’t even know you,” Yixing says, nipping on his lip.

The omega leans back. “I’m Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon. Omega. Twenty two. I’m sorry that you have to see me like that on the first meeting but I’m just being adventurous. I like challenges and I just like… flirting, I guess?”

“So that means you don’t want to be tied down by a claim mark.”

“No, that’s not it! Uh, how do I say this… well, before you, I like go kissing people around and flirting around, okay that sounds wrong but that’s the fact. I never slept with people though, you are my first. I’m saving it for my alpha so you deserve it. And I want to be claimed. I want to be owned by my alpha and yeah, I want you.”

Yixing blinks. “But you still flirt around.”

“Oh, that? Uh, I was just trying to grab your attention? You acted like a playboy before so I wanted to make you jealous, but I promise I won’t do it anymore. I will stay loyal to you, alpha.” Joonmyeon blinks his eyes innocently, trying to look cute.

The alpha gapes before he lets out a chuckle. “I can’t believe you.” He mutters, shaking his head as he laughs softly.

Joonmyeon grins. “Can you claim me now?”

“Are you sure?” Yixing asks and the omega nods his head.

“Make me yours, alpha.”

Yixing runs his hands all over the omega’s body, trailing towards his entrance. Joonmyeon shudders and he grinds down on him as another wave of heat comes back. Claiming is mostly painful and they need to mate to lessen the pain.

The alpha lifts the omega’s hips and he pushes his cock back into him. Joonmyeon moans out, clutching the alpha tightly as he sits down on his erection. He pants heavily, yet he gets a soft kiss on his mouth. He opens his eyes and finds a clearly different alpha from before, staring at him with warm gaze.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asks, watching his every movement. Joonmyeon grins and humps down on him, making the alpha moans out.

“Yes. Actually, no, if you don’t move.”

Yixing sends him a playful glare before he starts fucking him open with his upward thrusts that leave Joonmyeon’s mouth hanging open and bouncy moans escape from between his swollen lips.

Them being swollen doesn’t hold Yixing back from kissing them again. Joonmyeon whimpers into his mouth as they eat each other’s mouth like it’s the most delicious meal in the whole world. With their tongues tangled together, Joonmyeon slips his fingers into the alpha’s locks to rile him up even more.

“Oh, yes,” Joonmyeon breathes out when Yixing lets his mouth go to move down to his nipples, giving them teasing licks before biting them.

The omega mewls, forcing the alpha’s head to bury deeper into his chest. He can feel his own cock bobbing up and down on each move he does as he rides his alpha, slapping in between their stomach repeatedly.

Yixing pulls away when the smell of his knot is getting stronger. He reaches a hand to the omega’s hair and pulls his head back, making the omega’s neck bare for him.

When his knot forms to lock them together, he steals a glance back to Joonmyeon to make sure he really wants this because there is no turning back after he claims him. Joonmyeon nods his head before Yixing goes to lock his jaws over his throat, biting down to mark and claim him as officially his.

Joonmyeon’s eyes roll back while he comes in a loud yet cracking moan. Yixing grunts against his neck, cumming into him and wetting his insides with his release.

“You are mine now. No more kissing people around.” He says breathlessly, hugging the omega to his chest.

Joonmyeon laughs weakly. “Okay.”

Yixing sniffs his scent deeply before standing up with the omega still in his arms. He heads towards his bedroom where he lays the both of them down. Joonmyeon watches him silently while the alpha is staring at him without saying anything.

“Do you know,” Joonmyeon starts, breaking the silence, “why you smell different?”

“Because I am a fre –”

Joonmyeon kisses his mouth. “You are special, remember?”

The alpha blinks his eyes before he bursts out into a chuckle.

“Alright?”

Yixing nods amusedly. “Alright.”

“Actually, I know why you smell different though. I’m the best in history.”

“Mm? Why’s that then?”

Joonmyeon trails his fingers over the alpha’s lower lip. “You wouldn’t believe it, but you are a rare breed. One that only appears in every fifty years. Not many people know about it so it’s possible that even you don’t know. They said a rare breed is more powerful, more dominant, and... has long cock.” He says while he grinding down on the alpha. The move causes even himself to moan softly from the lodged up cock inside of him.

Yixing grunts and clutches a hand over the omega’s hip to stop him, his eyes glaring at him to warn him of not doing that. Joonmyeon grins innocently, as if he had not just grinded on a dick.

“Is that a bad thing?” The alpha asks softly, his eyebrows furrowing.

“No,” Joonmyeon pecks his mouth while he smoothens the frown from his face, “it’s a good thing. That makes you even more special.”

Yixing smiles and nods. “You would never stop with the special thingy, don’t you?”

Joonmyeon pats his cheek, smiling to him.

“Understood, alpha?” He asks with a teasing narrow of his eyes. Yixing laughs at him before he hugs him closer, relishing in the feeling of holding onto his one and only mate in his arms; the one who he has been waiting for his entire life.

Maybe this is the starting point where his life gets better.

“Understood.” He hums softly.

Joonmyeon pats his head.

“Good alpha. Good.”

“Shut up.” He laughs softly.

 

 


End file.
